Speak Now
by sjt1988
Summary: Based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Rose has to do something.


Rose looked down at the invitation. She saw his name and some girl, she only knew by sight. The invitation was on some heavy fancy paper. She would have to think it was the bride made the choice of the paper because she knew the groom would have choose something lighter then this. Rose thought this paper cost a fortune. There were pick ribbons tied at the upper corners of the paper. Rose smiled; she wonder if pink was one of the colors being used.

Rose finally looked down at the invitation to read the whole thing not just the two names on the paper.

You are invited

To the bonding of

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

And

Daphne Anna Waters

On

Fifth of June Two Thousands and Thirty

At

Three PM.

There was another card in the heavy envelope Rose pulled it out. It was the card to respond to the invitation. There were two boxes one said; yes I will be there. Under it was asking if you were bringing a guest with you or not. The other box had, No, I will not be able to make it. Rose knew she had to go because she was one of the best friends of the groom.

She put the invitation down on the counter and ran her hand through her hair. She knew she could not sit there watching him becoming her wife. She picked up the quill that was sitting there and was about to make her decision…

"I see you got one." Her roommate and cousin, Lily said over her shoulder. Rose didn't hear her come in the room. "Didn't you and Scorpius go out before."

"Yes, but I broke it off because it was getting to serious and I was only seventeen. I didn't know what I wanted, so I broke it off. Scorpius and I been friends since then.

"Come anyway, you are his friend and you can keep me company, because my family will be there."

"Fine, I'll go." Rose marked the yes box and sent it off with her owl. "I'm only doing for you, Lily." Lily smiled and threw her arms around Rose.

"Thank you. You are the best cousin in the world." Lily yelled in her ear.

"Don't let Hugo hear you." Rose laughed. Lily let her go and left the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rose stood in front of the tent waiting for the Potters. The weather was great, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. Lily made Rose wear this dark green dress robes, Rose didn't think it was appropriate for the wedding but Lily said it was okay. Rose saw four figures coming over the hill, as they got closer Rose could tell it was her aunt and uncle with her cousins Lily and James. Al was already here because he was the best man.

When they made way over to her, they traded greetings and made their way to the opening of the tent. There was a man taking names for the wedding so there was no wedding crashers.

"Name?" The big man said.

"Rose Weasley." The man looked at the list.

"Sorry, you're not on the list." He turned to the Potters. "Name?" Rose didn't hear what was being said between the man and the Potters.

"Rose, are you coming?" Lily asked. Rose looked over at her cousin. Lily could read the question in Rose's eyes. "You are here as my guest. Rose nodded and followed Lily in the tent.

Rose saw Scorpius' friends standing on the groom's side, laughing about something. On the bride's side was her family, wearing colors that made Rose want to puke? Rose followed the Potters to their seats. They saw Al waving at them they waved back. Rose put her hands in her lap before she did something to ruin the wedding for Scorpius.

Everyone takes their seats when the official walks up; behind him were Scorpius and Al making their way to front of the tent. The music starts to play and the maid of honor walks down the aisle, the music changes and the bride is walking down on her father's arm. She was vision in white; everyone was looking at her.

Everyone was looking at her, but Rose was looking at Scorpius to see how he was reacting to this. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Rose took a look at his parents and knew they wanted this union. Scorpius looked uncomfortable in his dress robes. The walk seem like months before the bride made it up there. Her father placed her hand in his.

The official starts to talk. "We are here to bring these two people together. If anybody doesn't think these two people should not be together please speak now."

Rose stood up before he was done talking. Lily had a secret smile on her face.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Ginny asked her niece.

Rose didn't hear her aunt; she only had her eyes on Scorpius. "Don't do it, Scorpius. Don't say yes, runway with me. I'll meet you in the back of the tent. You need to hear me out."

Scorpius smile grew and said. "I didn't say anything. I'll meet you at the back when I get out my dress robes." Scorpius ran out of the tent. Rose follows with out saying a thing to anyone.

%%%%%%%%%%%

On a beach somewhere…

Rose walked over to Scorpius with a piece of paper in her hand. She sat on the chair beside Scorpius. It was two days after the so-called wedding. "I got a letter from Lily with a newspaper article."

Scorpius took off his sunglasses. "What does she say?"

"To read the article." Rose took out the article and read it to Scorpius. They laughed and Rose climbed into Scorpius lap. The article lay on the chair next to them. The headline saying…

"The Biggest Wedding Ruined by Rose Weasley"


End file.
